Heaven's Grief Brings Hell's Reign
by SparkleXRiverX
Summary: The Apocalypse is now beginning. Zoe is now Lucifer. Dan and Demi must work with new friends and old foes in order to save the world. The question is, can they do it in time? Or will Hell win this battle? (Dan/Zoe, Tom/OC)
1. Chapter 1: It's Our Never Ending Story

**AN: I do not own MI High, or anything else you may recognise. I just own any OC's that appear. I would like to dedicate this story and chapter to Zoelook-a-like for making my amazing cover, and helping me come up with ideas for this sequel! Thank you so much, it genuinely means a lot! And I'm also dedicating this chapter to all you guys who reviewed on the last story! Thank you for taking a chance on this story! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Demietra's POV**

This was never how I imagined I was going to die. Torn to shreds by an invisible mutt. How glamorous. I could hear them, scratching at door. They were strong enough to tear chunks of wood into tiny little splinters. "We can't hold them back much longer!" Dan exclaimed clearly putting all his effort into keeping what remained of the door shut. I flung my arms around him. "I'm sorry Dan. Good luck stopping the apocalypse. Find Zoe." I mumbled. I let go and smiled up at him. "Remember what I taught you. And don't be stupid." I reminded him. He stepped away from the door. "I'm sorry it has to be this way, Demi." He softly said. I blinked through the tears that were now appearing in my eyes.  
"Don't be. I finally get to be with my parents." I replied, closing my eyes. I felt the tears fall down my cheeks, as I accepted my fate. I just hoped that Dan could deal with all this on his own. I suppose he had Tom and Danielle. My body began to shake, but I tried to not show my fear. I didn't want to go to Hell. I didn't want to become a demon! Hell is where all people who made deals with demons went. I tried to calm myself. My humanity would win over. But then my mind strayed back to Ashleigh. She was human once, and look what happened to her. I felt someone take my hand comfortingly. I partially opened my eyes to see Dan by my side. "What are you doing? Get out of here! They'll rip you apart." I asked him, trying to take my hand back.  
"I don't want you be alone." He mumbled back, clinging onto my hand desperately. "You've been alone most of your life, and you're scared. You don't have to be afraid anymore. I'm gonna make sure that the angels get up and rescue you from Hell. You won't be alone again. Not as long as I'm breathing."

"Thank you. Why are you being nice to me?" I asked, noticing that the scratching had stopped. "And if you tell me it's because you feel sorry for me, I will chuck you off the nearest bridge. I don't need sympathy." Dan chuckled.  
"No. It's because I think you need a friend. Is anyone else concerned that they've stopped?" He asked, gesturing at the doorway. As Tom went to reply, the door flew open, and in stepped a familiar figure. It was a young man, with bright blue eyes, and dressed in a trench coat. "Castiel?" I softly asked, stepping away from Dan. "What are you doing here?" Castiel raised his Angel blade, and started cleaning it in the end of his coat. He was covered in a black liquid, that I realised was blood. Hellhound blood.  
"I was summoned." He replied in his deep voice, looking at Danielle. "You are safe for now, Demietra Hale." He added, placing his hand over my soul bracelet. "You must be Daniel. It's nice to meet you at last. I have a mission for you." He clicked his fingers, and when I turned around, Keri was gone. "She does not need to know anything. Seeing as you let Lucifer out, I think it is only fair that you lock him back up." Castiel said, producing a stone bowl out of his trench coat. He pulled out a table, and put it opposite the now closed entrance to Lucifer's cage. He then turned to face me. "Give me your arm." He demanded. I knew what he was doing. He was doing a demon summoning ritual. I'd done them numerous times back when my parents died. I rolled up my sleeve, and held out my arm. "You realise that this won't work on Lucifer, right? He's too powerful to be summoned by a ritual like this." I said, as he raised his Angel blade. He cut a small slice into my arm, and placed it over the bowl. Once a few drops of my blood had got into the bowl, he placed it onto the table and healed my arm. "I am aware." He answered. "I am not trying to summon Lucifer."

"Then what are you doing?" Dan asked. Castiel looked at him as though it were obvious.  
"Tell me, have any of you heard of the Four Horsemen?" Castiel asked.  
"Yes. They're Lucifer's horsemen or something. Famine, Pestilence, Death and... War. Right?" I replied and Castiel nodded.  
"How do you know that?" Dan asked in awe. I shrugged.  
"I do my research." I answered. "What have the Horsemen got to do with..." I trailed off. "You're not summoning them, are you?"  
"Have you gone mad, Castiel?" Danielle asked, stepping to his side. "I know what you're doing."  
"Then you'll know it's our only choice. Do not question my judgement, Danielle." Castiel calmly replied. "Don't let your prejudice get in the way. You've already made that mistake once." Danielle glared at him, anger in her eyes.  
"It was the right thing to do and you know it!" She snapped.  
"Sentencing an innocent woman to Hell is not the correct thing to do, Danielle." Castiel said.  
"What is she talking about?" I asked.

"There are four tablets. Each is held by one of the Four Horsemen. If you put these tablets together, it will give you the location of a weapon that will kill Lucifer. Lucifer will unleash these Horsemen on his own in order to cause chaos. We must find the Horsemen and the tablets to defeat Lucifer and save your friend." Danielle interrupted. "That's not what I asked. Castiel, what do you mean by sentencing an innocent woman to Hell? What woman?" I replied, looking directly at the Angel. He turned to look at me. "Years ago, Danielle refused a woman access to heaven. I was just an ordinary Angel back then, so I could do nothing. That woman was then sent to Hell. You know what happened to her after that." Castiel replied. And then it dawned on me.  
"You mean Ashleigh? She's the way she is because of you?" I asked, now looking at Danielle. She looked back at me, fury now in her eyes.  
"Do not judge me, human. Your species has done much worse things!" Danielle shouted, taking a step towards me. When she produced her Angel blade, Castiel stopped putting herbs into the bowl, and stepped in front of me. "You can't harm a Marker, Danielle." Castiel reminded her, raising his own Angel Blade. Danielle sighed loudly and disappeared. "So, what are you actually doing?" Dan asked. I turned to Tom, expecting for him to have gone. He still in the corner, watching Castiel in silence. "There's only one person who knows where the Horsemen are contained. And you just locked her up." Castiel replied. I let out a sigh.

"Are you kidding me? You're letting her out? After everything she did?" I questioned. Castiel must have gone mad.  
"It's this, or we let the apocalypse happen. Which would you prefer, Demietra?" Tom said, finally speaking up. Dan looked down at his feet, and asked,  
"Is this the only way we can save Zoe?" I stared at him as if he'd gone mad.  
"Am I the only one who sees a problem with this plan? We are letting the bloody Queen of Hell back out! All that happened was for nothing! Kloe died for nothing!" I shouted, which caused Dan to hold me back. "Kloe was a spy for Ashleigh." Castiel replied emotionlessly.  
"I don't care! She was my best friend! I held her in my arms as she died! We are not letting Ashleigh out. End of." I exclaimed, knocking the bowl onto the floor. Castiel watched me blankly. He didn't react at all. Instead, he just clicked his fingers and another bowl appeared in his hands. "Dan, could you restrain her?" Castiel requested. Dan looked at me, and grabbed my arms. I kicked his legs, and he immediately let me go. "Give me the freaking bowl." I commanded, offering out my hands. "I'm not happy about this, but if it'll save Zoe, I'll do it." Castiel handed me the bowl, and I slammed it down on the table.

_"Et ad congregandum, Eos coram me."_I recited, before lighting a match and throwing it into the bowl. There was a huge blast of wind, and I was forced to look away. When it stopped, and I looked back, Ashleigh was stood in front of me. "What do you want?" She coldly asked.  
"We need your help." Castiel replied. She smirked.  
"Hello, Castiel. Are you head honcho of these morons now? Great." She replied.  
"Look. We didn't release you for fun! We need your help. You let Lucifer out, and now he's inside Zoe! They could be anywhere! Castiel thinks he'll be releasing the Four Horsemen. We need you to tell us where the Horsemen are, so we can find some tablets. Then we can defeat him." I interrupted.  
"Oh goody. Hello Demietra. I'd missed your nauseating voice. Tell me, genius, why should I help you?" She questioned. Tom then stepped out of the shadows.  
"Because if you don't, it's only a matter of time before Lucifer goes after the demons. Do you want your people to die?" Dan questioned. Ashleigh bit her lip and playfully said, "Let me think about that. Oh yes, I couldn't care less. I'm the Queen of Demons. Not caring is kinda in the job description."  
"Ashleigh, help them." Tom calmly commanded. She looked over at him, and confusion appeared on her face.  
"Tom, is that you? Why did you let me languish in Hell? I thought you loved me." She softly questioned.

**AN: And I'm going to end it there! I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought and I will see you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: There Are No People Like Us

**AN: I don't own MI High or anything else you may recognise. I just own any OC's that appear. This chapter is dedicated to Artful Doodler for sending me an OC, who appears in this chapter! I hope you like this chapter! I'd also like to thank IWillBelieveIt and ZoeLook-A-Like for their support of this story.**

**Danielle's POV**

I couldn't believe it. Castiel was actually bringing that bitch back. After everything we lost to lock her up! Castiel must have lost his mind. And that stupid girl who thought she could do anything because she was a Marker infuriated me! And don't even get me started on Ashleigh. "Calm yourself, Danielle." My friend, Phenex advised me.  
"Easier said than done." I replied, continuing my pacing. Phenex rolled his eyes, and approached me.  
"Listen. You're mad at Castiel, right?" He questioned, placing his hand on my wrist. I looked up at him as if the answer was obvious. "Then why don't you rebel? Many Angels feel that Castiel has lost his touch. And the only angel poor Cas has on his side is Tom. And no one's trusted him since the whole thing with that demon."  
"Are you mad?" I questioned. "He is a seraph! He is much more powerful than I am! Not even all the Angels in heaven could take him down." Phenex smirked and leaned towards me. "Then get an army." He whispered.  
"From where?" I asked. Again he smirked, and took a step back. I repeated myself, trying to stay calm. His taunting manner was not helping right now. "Tell me, or you'll regret it." I threatened.  
"Alright, fine. No need to get upset." He replied, no longer smiling. "I have a few contacts that could easily give us an army. Vampires. Demons. Hellhounds. An army so large that Castiel, Tom and their little human friends won't stand a chance." I smiled at him.  
"You're a genius, you know that?" I stated. Phenex shrugged.  
"It's a gift." He playfully replied.

* * *

"So, how can you be so certain that she'll help us?" I asked, looking up at the huge manor that I now stood outside. Phenex seemed convinced that the Queen of Vampires would help an Angel like me. "We have a past. Now, just follow me." Phenex replied, calmly walking in through the front door of the manor. My grip tightened on my Angel blade as I hid it from sight, and I then followed Phenex into the massive dark manor. Once inside, I looked around. The manor was actually extremely similar to Ashleigh's manor where she'd unleashed Lucifer. However, this one had one crucial added detail. The walls were covered in blood. Bright vibrant red streaks covered the paintings and what remained of the wallpaper. This place seemed to be falling apart. "I love what you've done with the place!" Phenex called, as a woman walked in. She was around the height of my vessel, with dark skin. "Be silent if you wish to keep your head." She threatened. "What is your business here, Angel?"  
"Well, since you asked so nicely..." Phenex began.  
"We wish to talk to your queen." I interrupted. Phenex glared down at me.  
"I wish you wouldn't interrupt me, Dani." He whispered. The woman stared at him.  
"What business do you have with our Queen?" She asked.

"That is none of your concern. Now, step aside. This is important." I insisted. Within seconds I was on the floor, and the woman was clutching my throat. She snarled at me, revealing her fangs. "I hate it when Angel's get above themselves. Just because God made you doesn't mean you're better than us." She snapped. I went to grab my Angel blade, only to have it flung across the room. "Jazmine!" A loud voice commanded. The woman, Jazmine, then released me, and got back on her feet. "Play nice with our feathered friends." The voice said softly. When Jazmine stepped out of the way, I saw the woman who I presumed was the Queen of Vampires. She was also dark skinned, but seemed a bit more approachable and gentle than Jazmine. She stepped towards me and offered me her hand. I took it, and she pulled me to my feet. "Apologies about her. She's new." She said, looking over at Phenex. "I hear you wish to speak to me." Phenex nodded. "You're new too, aren't you?" He questioned. The woman nodded.  
"Yes. The old queen was a bit... violent. I tend to have a bit more sense about who we attack. What is your concern, Phenex?" She gently asked. Instead of asking how she knew his name, Phenex replied, "Are you aware about the leader of our Garrison? His name is Castiel." The woman's eyes lit up.

"I have heard of him." She answered. "How does this concern me?"  
"He plans to unleash the demon who let Lucifer out of his cage." I said. She looked at me with horror on her face.  
"Lucifer's out?" I nodded, and she swore quietly. "Who let him out?"  
"Ashleigh. She was the Queen of Hell, before we locked her in Lucifer's cage." I replied.  
"Oh great. I've never had the pleasure of meeting her, but I've heard of her." She said, leading us into another massive room. This one was barren of furniture, excluding one huge chair in the centre of the room. The woman sat down, as screams reached my ears. She sighed, and crossed her legs. "Excuse them. They don't know how to do anything quietly. Now, how can I help?"  
"We need your help to bring down Castiel. He's working with another angel. His name is Tom." Phenex replied, which caused the woman to softly chuckle.  
"Oh, yes. I've heard of him. He's rather infamous among demons." She said. She then studied Phenex, and added, "Who else is Castiel working with?"  
"A few humans. Demietra Hale, she's a hunter. She's killed many of your kin." I replied. She tensed up and closed her eyes. "And Daniel Morgan. He's a Prophet of the Lord." The woman then smiled, and re-opened her eyes.

"The Prophet?" She softly questioned. I nodded. "I'll make you a deal. I will offer you all my soldiers, if you give us the Prophet. We have a certain interest in him." Phenex then turned to me, and smiled. "Told you she'd help." He whispered.  
"Just a warning. Do not cross me. You will regret it. I am more than experienced in the art of torture." The woman interrupted. "So, do we have a deal?" I looked up at Phenex and smiled back. "Deal." The woman clapped her hands, and got back on her feet.  
"Excellent!" She exclaimed. "I look forward to working with you."  
"May I ask, your Majesty, what your name is?" Phenex questioned. The woman smiled again, revealing her bright white fangs.  
"You may ask. My name when I was human was Aneisha. Aneisha Jones."

* * *

**Demietra's POV**

Wow, wait. What the hell was Ashleigh talking about? Did she and Tom know each other? Thankfully, Dan seemed as confused as me. "Now is not the time for this." Castiel interrupted. "You can resolve your issues when this is all over. Ashleigh, we need your help. Will you help us or not?" Ashleigh glared at him.  
"Demietra, could you get your feathered friend a muzzle? He talks far too much for my liking." She replied, turning to me. I looked at her.  
"Shut up. Are you going to help us or not?" I questioned. She sighed loudly.  
"God, you guys are boring. Fine, I'll help you with your little quest. But only if you promise not to lock me back up when this is over. I have a few things I need to resolve." She answered, looking at Tom. "Right, where do you wanna start?"  
"Which of the Horsemen would Lucifer go to first?" Castiel questioned. Ashleigh bit her lip in thinking.  
"I don't know. Probably War. He'd cause a lot of chaos." She replied.  
"Great." I interrupted. This was going far too slow for my liking. I wanted to get away from this creature as soon as possible. It was so hard resisting the urge to kill her. "Where's he?"  
"Last I heard; he was just outside of Manchester." Ashleigh responded. "You can't kill him. Nobody can kill War."  
"We're not gonna kill him. We're just gonna find our tablet and then leave." I replied. Ashleigh then started giggling. "What now?"  
"The Four Horsemen have the tablets. As in, they literally have the tablets. It's carved into their skin. And only one person on this planet can read those tablets." She answered. I sighed. Of course, it couldn't be easy. "Who can read them?" I questioned. Ashleigh faintly smiled, and raised her hand.  
"He can." She answered, pointing at Dan. "But it'll kill him. Choose wisely, Marker. Which means more to you? The world or the only friend you'll ever have?"

**AN: And I'm gonna end it there! Thanks for reading; I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought of this chapter, and I'll see you in the next one!**


	3. Chapter 3: War, Love and Peace

**AN: I don't own MI High, or anything else you may recognise. I just own any OC's that appear. This chapter is dedicated to Zoelook-a-like, and everyone who reviewed on the last chapter! Thank you so much guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Demietra's POV**

"Why'd he choose Manchester? Why not Barbados?" I questioned, looking up at the grey sky that hung over the desolated house that we were parked outside. "Or somewhere where it doesn't rain all the time?"  
"Shut up." Ashleigh replied. "So, do we have a plan?" She was now looking at Castiel. He blankly looked back at her, before turning to me.  
"You and Dan will go in via the back of the house. Tom and I will teleport in after you enter." He explained. I loaded up my handgun and nodded.  
"Got it, Cas." I replied, a smile on my face. He gently smiled back, watching my actions carefully.  
"What about her?" Tom asked, gesturing to Ashleigh. Ashleigh glared at him.  
"I have a name. Use it." She said. Tom stayed silent, looking at Castiel.  
"We leave her here. If we get back and she has gone, we will track her down." Castiel answered. "She will also regret trying to escape." He added.  
"Are you threatening me, Cassie?" Ashleigh asked mockingly. Castiel ignored her, and Dan then asked,  
"Do you want me to stay and watch her?" I looked up at him.

"You'd willingly stay with her?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "You'd actually put up with her?" Dan shrugged.  
"She might tell me something important." He whispered into my ear. I tilted my head in confusion, before I realised what he meant. He thought that she might tell him something about Zoe, and what had happened to her. "Dan." I sighed. "I hope you get what you want out of her, but I genuinely don't think she knows where Zoe is." Dan looked down at me, sadness in his eyes. "I know." He softly replied. "I can always hope though." I sighed again, and turned back to Ashleigh.  
"Right, I'm going now." I said, returning to a normal volume. I opened the door, and went to step out. When I felt a hand on my arm, I stopped.  
"Good luck." Castiel gently said. He was the one who had placed his hand on my arm. I smiled back at him.  
"Thanks, Cas." I replied, placing my hand on top of his. "I'll be fine. I've broken into houses hundreds of times before." He tilted his head, mimicking my action from earlier. "Don't ask. Later guys! Don't have too much fun with the Queen of Hell while I'm gone!" I exclaimed, as Castiel let me go.  
"Have fun." Ashleigh replied, a smirk on her face. I looked at her.  
"Go back to Hell." I answered, shutting the door.

I placed my handgun in the inside pocket of my jacket, and walked around to the back of the house. I studied the upper windows. Only one had anything resembling a windowsill, and that looked unbelievably rotten. There's no way it'd hold my weight. I took a deep breath, as I realised that it was the only way I'd possibly get into the house without making too much noise. I took a few steps back, and ran towards the house. I sprang up and managed to grab onto the tiny bit of wood that I presumed used to be a porch. It creaked under my weight but didn't break. I let out a sigh of relief, and began to clamber up towards the windowsill. After managing to get on the broken bit of wood, I began to act quickly. I kicked in the window, and the glass fell to the floor with a gentle clatter. I crawled inside the house, and landed with another thud on the floor. I let out a gentle hiss of pain as I cut my hand on one of the shards of broken glass. When I got back on my feet, I linked my hands together and began to pray to Castiel. Apparently, phones weren't good enough for Angels.

* * *

**Dan's POV**

After Demi left, an awkward silence fell. Tom was watching Ashleigh and Castiel was playing with his hands. I let out a sigh, and ran a hand through my hair. "Do you think she'll be OK?" I questioned. I knew that Demi knew what she was doing, but that didn't stop me being worried about her. Castiel stopped what he was doing, and looked at me. "I'm sure that she will be fine, Daniel." He responded.  
"It's Dan. And thanks, Castiel. Can I ask a question?" I asked. Castiel nodded, still staring at me. That kinda creeped me out. "Why are you helping us?" Castiel stayed silent for a while, but eventually replied, "A while ago, I learned something. I learned that helping people is the correct thing to do..." He suddenly stopped speaking.  
"Castiel?" Tom asked, clearly concerned about his master.  
"She's inside the house." Castiel explained. Tom then climbed out of the car, and Castiel followed.  
"Tom, wait!" Ashleigh called, also getting out the car. I went after her, not wanting to let her escape. Tom did as she asked, looking at her.  
"What now?" He asked. Ashleigh didn't respond with words, but instead wrapped her arms around the back of Tom's head. She then pulled his head down to hers, and placed her lips against his. Tom's arms stayed down by his side, as he didn't respond to Ashleigh's action at all. Castiel seemed slightly confused. What the hell is she doing? Demi could be in danger, and she's more concerned about making out with her ex boyfriend? When the two broke apart, Ashleigh smiled up at him breathlessly. "For good luck." She responded.

"What was that?" I questioned. "Have you guys forgotten that we're about to go and fight War? We don't have time for this!" Tom stared at me, before looking back at Ashleigh.  
"You're just jealous, Dan." Ashleigh replied. I glared at her, and clenched my fists.  
"I can see why Demi doesn't like you much." I responded. Ashleigh smirked. Before she could respond, Tom cut her off by kissing her back. I looked to see that Castiel was gone. He'd clearly gotten impatient of waiting for Tom. I couldn't blame him. This time when they broke apart, Tom smiled down at her. "I knew there was a reason why I missed you." He responded, before disappearing. Ashleigh smiled, and turned back to me. "It's OK, there's no need to threaten me. I'm getting back in the car." She said, putting her hands up in mock surrender. She then climbed back into the back of the car, still smiling. This demon annoyed me so much. As I went to get back in the car, my head started hurting. After a while, the pain became a burning sensation. I'd had a headache the whole time we'd been here, but I thought it'd been nothing. I pressed my hand against my forehead, and collapsed into a ball on the floor. I closed my eyes, as the light began to hurt me even more. A combination of symbols that I'd never seen before appeared in my mind. I clenched my teeth at the pain, and tried to calm my mind down. "Dan!" A loud voice exclaimed, as I felt hands being placed on my shoulders. "Dan! What's wrong?" The same voice questioned. "Demi, no offence. But your voice is not helping." I replied, trying to open my eyes. I felt another hand being placed on my forehead, after placing my own hand down by my side. "Dan, what can you see?" Castiel's voice asked.

"Symbols." I replied, still in agony.  
"What kind of symbols?" Tom questioned. "Are they symbols like this?" He added, taking my hand and placing it on to something cold. My hands traced out the exact same symbols that were in my mind. "Yeah. That's them."  
"What's happening to him, Cas? Did Ashleigh do this?" Demi questioned.  
"No. His prophet abilities are kicking in. Dan, this is going to hurt. But can you translate those symbols?" Castiel asked.  
"I can try." I responded, trying to focus my mind. The symbols began to blur, and became readable English words. "They're ingredients for a weapon. I think. And at the end, there are co-ordinates. I think they're going to help us find the next part of the tablet."  
"Cas, can't you help him?" Demi exclaimed. I heard a sigh and then someone reciting something in Latin. Bright light flashed through my mind, and then the pain reduced. I partially opened my eyes to see Demi, Castiel and Tom all watching me. Demi smiled up at Castiel, and flung her arms tightly around him. "Thank you." She gently said, as his arm wrapped around her waist. Tom looked on, a partial look of jealousy in his eyes, before Ashleigh approached. I looked down at my hand to see a palm sized segment of stone. I'm not quite sure how I managed to translate it. It just looked like a bunch of random symbols. "And you complained about me kissing him!" Ashleigh remarked, looking over at Demi and Castiel. They still hadn't let go of each other. Demi's hand had wrapped around his hair, and Castiel was tracing small circles on the base of her back. It's times like this that I wish I'd managed to save Zoe. Maybe then I wouldn't feel so alone.

**AN: And I'm going to end it there! Thanks for reading; I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought, and I'll see you in the next chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4: The Soldier and The Lovers

**AN: I don't own MI High, or anything else you may recognise. I just own any OC's that appear.**

**Danielle's POV**

I watched as Jazmine dragged the familiar redhead into the room. She was screaming, and pleading to not get hurt. I almost felt sorry for her. She was flung onto the floor, and Aneisha got on her feet. "Nice of you to join us." She said calmly.  
"What are you doing with her?" Phenex asked, walking over to Aneisha's side.  
"I'm not going to hurt her." Aneisha replied, dragging the redhead onto her feet. "Not much anyway."  
"Aneisha..." I said. The vampire turned to look at me. "What are you going to do to her? She's got nothing to do with any of this." Aneisha smirked, and answered,  
"Danielle, a war is fought with soldiers. I'm just making sure we have the upper hand."  
"You're not going to turn her?" I asked, seeing the terror in the girl's eyes. Aneisha laughed.  
"No. That'd be stupid. This girl is special." She said, turning to Jazmine. "Start up the machine." She commanded. Jazmine nodded, and left the room. I sighed, and looked at the poor girl. "I'm sorry, Keri. I wish I could help you." I whispered. Keri looked up at me, attempting to search my face. She recognised me.  
"Help me." She begged. I looked down, avoiding her gaze. I didn't know what Aneisha was going to do to her, but I knew that she didn't deserve it.  
"I wish I could." I replied, as a loud sound of whirring sounded from next door. Aneisha dragged Keri into the next room, and I turned to Phenex. "She'll be fine." He said reassuringly. Before I could reply, screaming filled the room. In all my years, I hadn't heard anything as painful as that. Even Phenex looked horrified. He placed his hand on my shoulder, as the two of us waited to find out what had happened to poor Keri.

A few hours passed before either of us saw Aneisha or Keri again. Aneisha stepped into the room, a huge smile on her face. "It worked!" She announced.  
"What worked? What did you do to her?" I demanded to know. I was beginning to regret coming here. How was doing something horrible to Keri going to help us take down Castiel? "I've made you a soldier." Aneisha responded, gesturing behind her. The thing that walked in was not Keri. Her red hair was darker than usual, and seemed to be matted with blood. Her eyes were dark, and lacked any sort of emotion at all; in fact she seemed to be looking at me with hate in her eyes. Her fists were clenched, and there were trails of blood covering her arms. Her clothes were torn to shreds. I stepped towards her gingerly, not wanting to anger her more. "Keri?" I softly questioned. She glared at me, and responded, "That is not my name. My name is K.3.R.1." I gasped, and covered my mouth.  
"What?" I asked, looking at Aneisha.  
"This is K.3.R.1, and she is a soldier. I have enhanced her natural abilities, and made her stronger. With her, you shall easily take down Castiel." She replied, a smile still on her face. I sighed. "I'm so sorry, Keri." I mumbled. She didn't deserve to become this monster.  
"What do you mean by natural abilities?" Phenex questioned.

"Well, Keri was a bit different. She was much more powerful than her sisters, but no one helped her unlock her potential. Each of those siblings has their own ability. Because of these mutations they are able to become hosts of demons, such as Lucifer." Aneisha replied. "Keri has the ability of telekinesis, Zoe has telepathy and Kloe could control the weather. There are more of them out there; there are more mutants. But in the meanwhile, Keri will do for you. She will deal with Castiel and his other friends." Phenex smiled. "Well, that's what we came here for." He said, looking at Keri. "Let's go, K.3.R.1." Keri nodded, and followed Phenex and I out of the room. I was glad to be leaving. This place was not a good place. Not at all.

* * *

**Demietra's POV**

We arrived back at our hotel a few hours later. I was still worried about Dan, but he claimed he was fine. I was currently sat in my room, playing idly with my bracelet. When there was a knock at the door, I jumped up from shock. I grabbed my knife from my belt, and crept towards the door. I pulled the door open, and as soon as I saw Castiel, I put the knife away. "Hey, Cas. What's up?" I asked. He smiled softly and said,  
"I'm here to show you how to use your bracelet. I figured you might as well know how to defend yourself with it." I nodded, and stepped aside to let him in. He stopped at the end of the bed, and outstretched his hand. "Give me your wrist." He commanded. I obeyed, and he ran his hand over the blue stone, making me shiver.  
"You know that your hands are really cold?" I asked. He nodded.  
"It is very cold." He replied, producing a bottle from the inside of his trench coat and placing it on the top of the dresser.  
"It's June, Cas." I said. "For us, this is summer." He sighed, and pointed at the bottle.  
"You have done target practise before, correct?" He asked. I nodded. I knew what I had to do. I raised my hand, and pointed the stone directly at the bottle. I felt a cold hand being placed on my arm, and another being pressed against my hip. "Stand like this." Castiel whispered; turning me so I was sideways on. "Now, focus on the bottle. Close you eyes, and picture it in your head." He said, still keeping hold of me. I closed my eyes, and did as he said. "Now, picture it exploding." He added. I did so, and I suddenly felt something fly into my hand. I let out a cry of pain, and opened my eyes. It was a shard of glass. I pulled it out, and hissed. "Yes, I should have warned you about that." Castiel said, placing his hand over mine, and healing the cut. "Thanks, Cas. So it's all in the mind?" I questioned. Castiel didn't reply, but instead kept staring directly at me.

"Cas?" I asked. "Are you OK?" Cas shivered, and spoke,  
"I'm fine. Sorry about that." I nodded.  
"You sure you're OK?" I asked. He sighed, and ran a hand through his dark hair.  
"No. I'm sorry. Sometimes, my vessel's instincts take control." He answered.  
"What instincts?" I asked. Castiel looked down and asked,  
"Can I try something?" I tilted my head in confusion, but nodded.  
"Go ahead. As long as it doesn't involve stabbing me." I replied. He smiled, and placed his hand behind my head. Before I could ask exactly what he was doing, his lips were on mine. I didn't push him away, but when we did eventually break apart, I asked, "Cas, isn't that illegal? I'm Tom's soulmate, aren't I?" He shook his head.  
"Not technically. He hasn't permanently made a claim on you. The bracelet just shows that you are going to become an Angel's soulmate. If Tom plans to keep Ashleigh around as his soulmate, you can become my soulmate instead." Castiel explained, his voice slightly deeper than usual. I bit my lip and thought for a moment. Upon realising what II wanted, I gently pressed my lips to his. I pulled away and whispered, "I think I'd like that."

**AN: And I'm going to end it there! Thanks for reading; I hope you enjoyed! Sorry for not updating a lot lately, I've just finished taking my English Literature GCSE, so most of my time has been focussed on that! But that's finished now, so I am back! I also promise next chapter will be a bit longer, and much more exciting! I just wanted to start building up Keri's storyline in this chapter, so this was mostly just filler. Anyway, let me know what you thought, and I will see you in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5: Who We Are

**AN: I don't own MI High, or anything else you may recognise. I just own****Demi****, Ashleigh and any other OC's that****appear****.**

**Dan's POV**

_I__was sat by the__window, when I felt a presence beside me. "Dan?" A voice softly questioned, causing me to look at them. It was Zoe, but she looked different. This wasn't the dark Zoe I'd seen after Lucifer had taken over her; this was the Zoe of before. The Zoe I'd fallen for. "Zoe?" I asked, but she cut me off by placing her hand over my mouth.__  
"Shush." She commanded. "I don't have long. Listen to me. You're doing this all wrong." Her hand fell down to her side, and she looked directly at me. Her eyes began to water as she continued, "If you keep going the way you are, you're going to die." I took her hand, clung to it tightly.  
"Zoe, I'm doing this to find you. That matters more. You should be safe. It's my fault you're involved in all this." I whispered. Zoe let out a gentle sigh, and pulled her hand free. She placed it on my cheek and said, "Dan, you don't deserve to die for me. Get out while you still can. Castiel has no idea what he's doing. He doesn't know what he's messing with." I smiled at her, trying to reassure her.  
"Zoe, I'll be fine. I have Demi and Castiel to defend me." Zoe let out a whimper.  
"No. That's the point. Things are going to get worse. Much worse. Not even Demi can stop what's going to happen. Dan, I'm begging you. Leave." She replied, tears now violently falling down her face. "Zoe, tell me where you are. Please. I can help you." I begged. Zoe timidly shook her head.  
"You can't. No one can defeat Lucifer." She answered. I noticed that her hands and legs were both shaking slightly. "I can only talk to you now because of my Angel side." Before I could reply, she let out a gasp. She stumbled back onto her feet, and stepped away from me. Her eyes were darting around, and she was panting furiously. "Zoe, what is it? What's wrong?" I asked, getting up and trying to walk towards her. She shook her head violently and said,  
"Don't! I have to go!" She then vanished from my sight. I tried calling her name, but nothing happened. I sat back beside the window, and a loud, echoing laughter filled the room. Another hand was placed on my shoulder. "Hello, Prophet." A voice rasped into my ear, as sharp nails dug into my shoulder. Before I could turn around, everything turned black._

"Dan!" A voice called, causing me to shoot up. Panting for air, I looked around. I was back in my hotel room. It was all just a dream. But it had felt so real. Zoe's words played in my mind. What was going to happen? "Dan?" The voice from before asked. I looked around to see it was Demi. Panic was in her eyes.  
"What is it? What's wrong?" I asked. She pulled me out of the bed, and thrust a bag at me.  
"Pack. Now." She demanded. "We're being attacked." Before I could ask what she meant, the door was kicked in. I turned to see a dark figure stood in the doorway. Matted, dark hair hung around its face, and ice-cold blue eyes stared at me. It took me a moment, but I realised that I'd seen this person before. "Who are you?" Demi asked, stepping in front of me. "My name is K.3.R.1." The figure coldly stated, glaring at Demi.  
"Keri?" She questioned in disbelief. "What happened to you?" That was Keri? I thought she was safe? Keri stepped towards us, her face still blank.  
"I am not Keri." She said. Demi looked up at me, confusion in her eyes. I looked back at her, not quite sure what to do.  
"Demi, where's Cas?" I asked, hoping that the Angel could help us out.  
"He's gone, Dan. So's Tom and Ashleigh. We're alone here." She answered. Was this what Zoe meant? "Keri, listen to me. Who do you work for? Who did this to you?" Keri didn't reply, she just continued taking steps towards us. Demi gestured towards the window and looked at me. I understood what she meant. She wanted me to go. I shook my head at her, and she let out a sigh. "You're so infuriating, Daniel." She muttered. I softly chuckled, as Keri reached us. She grabbed Demi around the neck, and lifted her off the ground.

The much smaller girl squirmed, and kicked out violently. She was gasping for air, as Keri's grip tightened around her neck. It was as if Keri had super-human strength. "Keri! Stop!" I shouted, and she turned to face me. Before she could talk, she was flung against the wall. Demi dropped to the ground, panting as if she'd run a marathon. I knelt by her side, and looked up to see who had saved us. Ashleigh was stood in the doorway, holding her hand up at Keri. Her eyes had a slightly red tint to them, as she stared Keri directly in the eyes. "Not a good plan to attack us, was it?" She calmly questioned, holding her ground. "Now, tell me. Who do you work for?" Keri stayed silent, glaring at Ashleigh. The blonde rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. "Fine. We'll do this the fun way." She said, starting to turn her hand into a fist. Keri let out something resembling a growl, and closed her eyes. When crimson liquid began to drip onto the floor around Keri, I realised that Ashleigh was taking this too far. "Ashleigh, stop." I said. She looked at me, with confusion on her face. "Why? She tried to kill you." She asked.  
"Yes. But you're not going to get anything out of her by killing her." Demi interrupted. "Stop." Ashleigh again sighed, but she relaxed her hand. Stepping towards Keri, she grabbed her around her neck. "Tell me who you work for, and I'll consider letting you live." Ashleigh threatened. Keri glared at her, and spat out,  
"I'd rather die than tell you." Ashleigh smirked.  
"Excellent. You might just get your wish."

Before Keri could reply, the sound of wings filled the air, and a hand was placed on Ashleigh's shoulder. "Don't." Tom said calmly. Ashleigh turned to face the Angel, loosening her grip on Keri. "Fine. Way to ruin my fun." Ashleigh murmured, letting go of Keri completely. Tom looked past her, and spoke to Keri,  
"K.3.R.1., who did your orders come from?" Keri looked at the Angel in awe, and replied,  
"I don't know her name. But she was like you."  
"Does she mean Danielle?" Demi asked. "Are there any other female Angels?" Tom shook his head, looking back at the two of us.  
"Are you alright?" He asked, looking at the developing bruises on Demi's neck. She nodded, attempting to get back onto her feet.  
"I'll live. What do we do with her?" She asked, gesturing to Keri. Tom turned to look at Keri and said,  
"I have no idea. Does anyone have any idea where Castiel is?" Demi shook her head, as did I. I presumed he'd be with Tom. Where was he? Demi seemed worried now. Her foot tapped on the floor, and she bit her lip. "Shouldn't we go looking for him?" I asked. "We kinda need him to find the next tablet." Ashleigh looked at me.  
"No. We don't." She stated. "I know where the next one is, we should just go looking for it. Cassie will join us when he feels like it." Tom nodded in agreement.  
"Castiel has a habit of disappearing. He'll be fine, Demi." He added, placing his hand gingerly on her neck. Demi jumped at the contact, and tried to push him away.  
"I said I'm fine." She snapped, stepping towards me. "I don't need you to heal me." Tom looked at her in confusion but stayed beside Ashleigh.  
"Where do we go next then?" Tom asked, looking at Ashleigh. Before she could respond, Keri cut her off.  
"You don't have to go anywhere. You're looking for the Horsemen, right? I'll help you deal with them, if you reverse what's happened to me."

**AN: And I'm going to end it there! Sorry it took me so long to update, I've just finished my mock exams. But I've finished now, so fingers crossed updates****should be****more regular. Thank you for reading; let me know what you thought! I hope you enjoyed; and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
